A water trap for a sample gas flow is known from DE 199 015 90 C1. The water trap has a housing, which can be separably connected to a holder. The housing has a tank for receiving liquid.
An arrangement in connection with a patient circuit and absorber means is known from EP 1 579 884 A1. The arrangement has information transfer means and electronic means and an electronically programmed transponder with information. The transponder is connected to the absorber means. The information transfer means are designed to communicate with the transponder, and the electronic means are designed to read procedures from a database, obtained from an anesthesia/ventilation system and via the information transfer means from the transponder, which is connected to the absorber means.
The problem of water traps known from the state of the art, for example, also of the water trap known from DE 199 015 90 C1, is that microorganisms may accumulate in the water trap, especially in a container of the water trap. The use time of the water trap is therefore limited, and use of the water trap over a limited time period is recommended. In practice, the operating staff notes a date at which a new water trap is connected to the respiration device. After the end of a predetermined time period, which is preset, for example, by the manufacturer of the water trap, the water trap shall be changed by the operating staff and replaced with a new water trap.